Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{4}{20} \times 45\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{20} = -0.2$ $ 45\% = \dfrac{45}{100} = 0.45 $ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times 0.45 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times 0.45 = -0.09 $